kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Workplace Competition
In Kamen Rider Zero-One, a five-part was held to determine the most advanced technological entity between a HumaGear and a human wearing a Zaia Spec. It was proposed by Gai Amatsu to Aruto Hiden following Gai's announcement to purchase Hiden Intelligence and reign in the world's technology. Prelude Although MetsubouJinrai.net was eliminated, the public continued to have doubts over the safety of HumaGears. As Aruto Hiden's as well as Hiden Intelligence's public image continues to be tarnished, Gai Amatsu, the CEO of Zaia Enterprise Japan announced a takeover bid to not only save Hiden Intelligence but to also take over all of humanity's technology. In an effort to save his company, Aruto refused to go along with the T.O.B, which Gai responded by making him a deal. If they underwent a workplace trial to determine which one of their applications of AI was superior, and Aruto wins, Gai will back out from the deal. However, if Gai were to win instead, Aruto must go along with the takeover. Belligerents Hiden Intelligence *Aruto Hiden *Izu *Isamu Fuwa *Various HumaGear Zaia Enterprise Japan *Gai Amatsu *Yua Yaiba *Various representatives wearing the Zaia Spec The Competition Round 1 :Activity: :Sakuyo Ichirin vs. Rentaro Tachibana :Episode: 17 & 18 In the first round of the workplace competition, HumaGear Sakuyo Ichirin and the ikebana master Rentaro Tachibana with a Zaia Spec competed against each other. The goal was to show the best Ikebana piece using the theme sunrise. Rentaro won the first round, but it was discovered he had sabotaged Sakuyo's piece beforehand out of fear of losing. In the rematch that was held, Rentaro won fair and square and congratulated Sakuyo on her otherwise beautiful piece. This scored ZAIA's first point, putting them in the lead. Round 2 :Activity: :Smile Sumida vs. Tatsumi Arayashiki :Episode: 19 & 20 In the second round of the workplace competition, HumaGear Smile Sumida was pitted against the realtor Tatsumi Arayashiki in a match of real estate. The goal was to sell the most homes within two weeks. However, due to Tatsumi sabotaging the houses Smile sold by becoming a Raider, a rematch was held. In the rematch, the two were given the task of selling a home to Oshiiro Ginnojou with a budget of 500 million yen. Smile won due to her accurately choosing a house based on Oshiro's emotional needs, however, Tatsumi won the whole round due to making more profit, scoring Zaia their second point. Round 3 :Activity: :Attorney Bingo vs. Naoto Ichimori :Episode: 21 & 22 In the third round of the workplace competition, a court trial was held with HumaGear Attorney Bingo and Naoto Ichimori as the public prosecutor. The goal was to determine the fate of a young man named Yuto Sakaki, who had been accused by his fiancé Chiharu Ebii of swindling monetary funds from her. If Yuto was found not guilty, Hiden Intelligence will win the round. But if Yuto was found guilty, Zaia will win. In the climax of the trial, Bingo was able to acquire new evidence regarding the fact that Masuji Narusawa, the police detective who arrested Yuto, was actually the true culprit. Taking advantage of the fact that Yuto used to participate in scam activities and turned over to a new leaf when he met Chiharu, Detective Narusawa found a good target to help him "illegally" increase his arrest rate by hacking into Yuto's phone, and embezzling money from Chiharu using Yuto's identity. To make sure Yuto received the guilty verdict, he transformed into a Raider and attacked Bingo in an attempt to stop the defense from coming up with a clear verdict and make the defense blame the prosecution for malpractice. With this new evidence, Yuto was declared innocent, scoring the first point for Hiden Intelligence. Round 4 :Activity: :TBD vs. TBD In the fourth round of the workplace competition, a Firefighter-type HumaGear was choosen to compete against a Public Firefighter with Zaia Spec in a match of fire rescue. The goal was to rescue more people from a burning building in the fire drill. Round 5 :Activity: to be announced :TBD vs. TBD Score :Hiden Intelligence: 1 :Zaia Enterprise Japan: 2 Aftermath to be added Category:Events